Health tracking devices are increasingly utilized by individuals interested in tracking their personal health and fitness. These health tracking devices include, for example, heart rate monitors, step counters, stair counters, global positioning system (“GPS”) tracking devices, so-called “smart” scales, as well as various other motion and biometric tracking devices. The popularity and increasing use of activity trackers creates vast amounts of data which may originate from disparate sources over long periods of time. As the data is collected over a period of time, the amount of data increases to a point where, it becomes difficult to present the data to the user in a logical and easy-to-comprehend format. Moreover, it is often difficult for the user to obtain practical information or feedback related to his or her health, fitness activities, and/or the effect of fitness activities on his or her health and general wellbeing.
Various display arrangements have been implemented in past devices which present raw health data to the user in a summarized format. Presentation of health data in raw numerical form or a chart format is common with current systems and devices. For example, a total number of steps for a given day may be presented to a user on a screen. The user may also be provided with a breakdown of steps over a given period of time (e.g., steps per hour for the past day, steps per day for the past week, etc.). While this information may be desired by the user, it is often difficult for the user to determine what effect such activity had upon his or her health and general wellbeing.
Some health tracking devices also include tools that allow the user to log nutritional data. However, using these tools is often difficult, as specific food items must be manually entered into the system by the user. Accordingly, entry of nutritional data into activity tracking systems has traditionally been time consuming and laborious. For this reason, many users do not take advantage of the nutritional logging capabilities of health tracking systems.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide health activity tracking system including a graphical user interface (GUI) which is configured to show a concise summary of numerous activity-related parameters for a given period of time. It would also be advantageous if the GUI were configured to allow the user to determine an effect that such activity had on his or her subjective health and general wellbeing. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the display included an intuitive dashboard presentation that allowed the user to determine associations between health and activity in a quick and convenient manner. It would also be advantageous if such a system included simplified nutritional logging capabilities for recording a user's subjective assessment of his or her nutrition.